elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sigma elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some fixtures used in Sigma elevators, as well as Otis elevators in South Korea. 2001 to present 2000s batch (2001 to 2012) These were the fixtures used in early Sigma elevators since 2001. They had several variations of button but some of them have been discontinued in the early 2010s. Rectangular buttons These buttons were originally produced and used by LG Elevators from the late 1990s until around 2005. In 2001 when the Sigma elevator company was established, these buttons were used by Sigma (as well as most Otis elevators in South Korea) and are still being made as of today. Buttons are rounded rectangular with illuminating halo and number/symbol. Most of them have braille but few buttons may only have illuminating number/symbol as an option. They can also be flushed and surface mounted. Sigma 2009.jpg Sigma COP CTWBeaconService.png Sigma CarStation EastinMakkasan.png Sigma floor buttons Kutabex Mall.jpg|Sigma rectangular buttons (surface mounted). Sigma RSU COP.png|Sigma rectangular buttons without braille Sigma HBM-S43 Hall Button Panel.jpg|Sigma rectangular call buttons (flushed type) Sigma Apartment Cilandak COP.jpg|Sigma car operating panel on a modernized GoldStar elevator. IMG_1169.JPG|Sigma rectangular call buttons. IMG_5549.JPG Sigma boxless call button panel.JPG|Sigma boxless hall station with rectangular call buttons. Sigma HallCallButtons CTWIsetan.png|Sigma rectangular hall button (terminal floor). Sigma CarparkRSUHallIndicator.png|Sigma rectangular call buttons without braille Round buttons These are round metal buttons with red illuminating lamp on the center. Some elevators in the United States are also using these buttons, and equipped with ADA compliant braille and tactile plates next to them (see American fixtures section). Sigma Hall Fixtures Series VID-M412T.jpg|Sigma hall station with round buttons. Sigma round call station terminal.jpg|Sigma terminal floor call station with round button. Sigma round call station intermediate.jpg|Sigma intermediate floor call station with round buttons. Sigma CallStation Palladium.png|Sigma round buttons. Sigma round car station buttons.jpg|Sigma car station with round buttons. Sigma buttons STC.jpg|Sigma round buttons. Sigma GF button RJBDN.jpg|Closer look of a Sigma round button, unlit. Sigma CarStation Palladium.png|Sigma car station with round buttons. Square buttons These buttons are square stainless steel with a tiny triangular lamp on the top-left side of the buttons which illuminates in red. CIMG2613.JPG CIMG2615.JPG Screenshot_2014-09-07-14-46-56.png|Sigma car station with square buttons (Credit to Instagram user surag28) FB_IMG_1422792844039.jpg|Sigma car station with square buttons (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) Round metal buttons These are round metal polished buttons with braille and amber illumination. 10996057 10203532821781231 1141415725336636183 n.jpg|Sigma hall station with round metal buttons. Sigma Hall Round Metal Button.png|Sigma hall station with round metal buttons. Sigma premium floor buttons MTA.jpg Sigma round buttons GMHS.JPG 2010 Sigma carstation buttons.jpg|2010 Sigma car station with round metal buttons. White buttons These are white rectangular buttons with a chrome frame and illuminates entirely white. Sigma white buttons (1).jpg|2014 Sigma call station. Sigma white buttons (2).jpg|2014 Sigma car station. Floor indicators Most Sigma elevators are using digital segmented indicators with orange illumination, but some elevators also uses LED dot matrix indicators with scrolling arrows. These LED dot matrix indicators can be amber or red, and have been produced since 2005. 'In-car station floor indicators (type 1)' This is a rectangular digital floor on the car station above the capacity badge. Sigma COP Series CBM-10C.jpg N2012.jpg IMG_105338230555688.jpeg|Sigma car floor indicator with generic LED (Credit to YouTube user NingSama) IMG_1570.JPG Sigma Digital Elevator capbadge.jpg Sigma CarparkRSU Indicator.png Sigma Ind CTWBeaconService.png 'In-car station floor indicators (type 2)' This is a vertical rectangular digital or LED floor indicator on the car station. Sigma indicator Hotel Anggrek BDG.jpg IMG_17060301411361.jpeg Sigma Car Floor Indicator TH.png|Sigma car floor indicator with orange digital segments. IMG_0954.JPG|Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator. IMG_72565924451411.jpeg|Sigma car floor indicator with different LED. 10983723 10203532822181241 4684264664882819517 n.jpg|Sigma car floor indicator with different LED. 'CID-11' This is a digital floor counter above the inner door which resembles an old 1980s GoldStar analog or digital floor counter. This series might have been discontinued. Sigma GoldStar floor indicator.jpg|Sigma CID-11 floor counter. Sigma-GS indicator.jpg|Sigma CID-11 floor counter. 'CID-12' This is a square digital car floor indicator above the landing door. This series has been discontinued. 'HID-A122/CID-10' This is a modular digital floor indicator that is shaped like a speed bump. HID-A122 is a hall floor indicator while CID-10 is a car floor indicator. Both series are an older series prior to 2013. 427377 434883479867410 1559301227 n.jpg|HID-A122 Sigma elevator blok m plaza.jpg|CID-10 Sigma Apartment Cilandak inside.jpg|CID-10 Sigma Modular indicator LMB.JPG|CID-10 Sigma modular indicator BestWesternKuta.JPG|CID-10 Sigma CarIndicator FashionMall.png|CID-10 Sigma Indicator GenericFont EastinMakkasan.png|Sigma CID-10 with generic font. Sigma Indicator RSUTower MainElevator.png|Sigma CID-10 with different font. 'HID-A132/HID-C132' This is a hall floor indicator which was originally produced during the GoldStar and LG era in the 1990s, and later Sigma continued to produce this type of floor indicator. It is a rectangular display with a slanted display with digital numbers on the center. HID-A132 is mounted on a transom panel, except for HID-C132 where it is mounted on the concrete wall. Sigma hall indicator Kutabex mall.jpg|HID-A132 IMG_1168.JPG|HID-C132 Sigma Apartment Cilandak outside.jpg|HID-C132 Sigma HallIndicator FashionMall.png|HID-C132 Screenshot_2015-01-18-21-45-46.png|Sigma HID-C132 floor indicator. 'Other series' Sigma LED floor indicator.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator mounted on the wall. Sigma indicator PTC.jpg|Early 2000s Sigma inner floor indicator. Sigma LED floor indicator inside lift.jpg|Sigma standard LED dot-matrix floor indicator installed inside the elevator. Sigma LED floor indicator inside.jpg|Sigma LED dot-matrix inside floor indicator. SigmaInd.jpg|Sigma VMD floor counter which displays marquee/moving texts. 1450865475620.jpg|Sigma VMD floor counter. Sigma VMD LED DotMatrix.png|Sigma LED dot-matrix and VFD floor indicator in the same car. Hall lanterns 'HLV-C08' These lanterns were originally produced during the GoldStar and LG era in the 1990s, which then Sigma continued producing these lanterns. They are mostly lights up in amber, but in Hong Kong, they would light up in green for up and red for down. Sigma luxury hall lanterns.jpg|Sigma HLV-C08 hall lanterns. 'HLV-630' Similar to HLV-C08 but with a translucent triangular arrow on the center. 'HLV-C11' This is a vertical hall lanterns with slanted lenses. 10981742 755227407906084 7293759134721626828 n.jpg|Sigma HLV-630 hall lanterns (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) 'HLV-C48' These are hall lanterns consists of square lens and they lights up orange. Sigma_HallLantern_EastinMakkasan.png|Sigma HLV C48 hall lanterns (terminal floor). 'HLV-C48X' Similar to HLV-C48 but has an LED dot matrix floor indicator under the lanterns. Sigma halllantern MenaraSatuKG.jpg|Sigma HLV-C48X hall lanterns. Current batch (since early 2010s) In the early 2010s, possibly around 2011 or 2012, Sigma revised their fixtures by eliminating some of their older button variations. Only the rectangular and round metal buttons remained in production for their current elevator models. Also, most elevators produced since 2013 are using LED dot-matrix with scrolling arrows and for some reason, their digital floor indicators are rarely used nowadays. Rectangular buttons These buttons are now protruded from the panel and have no beep when pressed. Sigma new buttons AHDS.JPG|Newer Sigma rectangular buttons installed in 2014. Round metallic buttons New Sigma callstation.jpg|2015 Sigma call station. 2015 Sigma round buttons.JPG|2015 Sigma round metallic buttons. 2015 Sigma carstation.JPG|2015 Sigma car station. Floor indicators Nowadays most Sigma elevators are using LED dot-matrix floor indicators. Their digital floor indicators are rarely used. 'In-car station floor indicator' This is a vertical rectangular floor indicator on the car station either with digital segments or LED. Sigma floor indicator HHKB.JPG|Newer Sigma red digital segments inner floor indicator. Sigma LED floor indicator KUDS.JPG|Newer Sigma red LED dot-matrix inner floor indicator. Sigma_new_LED_ind_AHSR.JPG|Newer Sigma orange LED dot-matrix inner floor indicator with a different scrolling arrows. Sigma MUSE NV 3.jpg|Newer Sigma LED dot-matrix floor indicator (installed in 2013). Screenshot_2014-12-30-10-06-27.png|Sigma car floor indicator with different LED. Due to three digit floor numbering, this floor indicator had to use different LED as using their standard segmented or two-digit LED wouldn't fit very well (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) 'CIX-10' This is a newer CID-10 modular car floor indicator. 'CIX-13' This is a long rectangular car floor indicator with LED dot-matrix. Sigma_PopGandekan.jpg|Sigma CIX-13 car floor indicator. 'HIX-A162/HIX-C162' This is a hall floor indicator similar to CIX-13. HIX-A162 is a transom mounted type, except HIX-C162. Sigma KUDS.jpg|Sigma HIX-A162 hall floor indicator. Sigma_Trans5.jpg|Sigma elevator with HIX-A162 hall floor indicator. Screenshot_2014-12-30-10-06-05.png|Sigma HIX-C162 hall floor indicator with different LED due to three-digit floor numbering (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) New Sigma LED floorcounter.JPG|Sigma HIX-C162 floor counter. Concave buttons and LCD indicators These fixtures consists of Otis/Xizi Otis's BR27A(B) concave buttons with blue or red illuminating halo and LCD indicators with segmented numbers. The call stations are shaped like cylinder with the buttons positioned on each ends, and somethimes they can have an LCD indicator in between the buttons. Posh Sigma callstation1-JKT.jpg|2015 Sigma non-illuminate call station. Posh Sigma hallstation2-JKT.jpg|The same Sigma call station but with LCD indicator. Posh Sigma hallindicator-JKT.jpg|2015 Sigma LCD hall indicator. Posh Sigma floorbuttons blue-JKT.jpg|2015 Sigma concave buttons with blue illuminating halo. Posh Sigma floorbuttons red-BDG.jpg|Sigma car station with red illuminating concave buttons. Posh Sigma LCD indicator-BDG.jpg|Sigma LCD car floor indicator. MiniTouch MiniTouch fixtures have black mirror polished hall and car station with touch sensitive or square buttons. Floor indicators are animated LCD displays with floor destinations shown on the screen. This is the only Sigma elevator fixtures that has a brand name. Sigma Mini Touch fixtures collection.png|Mini Touch fixtures collection (credit: Sigma Elevator Company) Sigma MiniTouch callstation.jpg|Mini Touch call station. MINI TOUCH COP.jpg|Mini Touch COP MINI TOUCH FLOOR SELECTED.jpg|Floor 10 selected. Sigma Mini Touch floor 9 cancelled.jpg|Floor 9 cancelled. Sigma Mini Touch panel full view.jpg|A full view of the Sigma Mini Touch control panel. Sigma Mini Touch indicator.jpg|Mini Touch LCD floor indicator. Fixtures from Otis/Xizi Otis There are very few Sigma elevators using fixtures from Otis/Xizi Otis. It is unknown if these fixtures are still offered for the current batch elevators.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3P9NCwMiw. SIGMA OTIS fixtures.png|Sigma elevator with Xizi Otis 3200 fixtures (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevator). The video of this elevator can be seen here. Screenshot_2015-08-07-12-05-57.png|Sigma elevator with Otis 3200 floor indicator. This was found in Changi Simei Community Club, Singapore (Credit to Instagram user sbs3828k) Sigma OTIS COP.jpg|A Sigma elevator with Xizi Otis style car station in Teater Besar Ismail Marzuki (backstage), Jakarta, Indonesia. Terminal Bersepadu Selatan - Sigma Traction Elevator|Sigma elevator with Otis fixtures found in Terminal Bersepadu Selatan, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (credit: mailerdiablo). American fixtures These are the fixtures used in the American Sigma elevators. They are similar to the Asian version, only the round buttons have a red dot lamp on the center instead of illuminating number (except the hall call and door control buttons which have the regular symbol). Sigma elevators used to be distributed by CemcoLift (a subsidiary of Otis) but since the company has closed down, Sigma elevators are no longer distributed and these fixtures have been discontinued. Sigma buttons American.jpg|Sigma round United States car station buttons. Sigma inner indicator American.jpg Sigma car lanterns down.jpg|In-car lanterns. Sigma outer indicator American.jpg|Standard Sigma exterior floor indicator. 6037139033_34e7a50180_o.jpg|Sigma round United States hall station (Credit to Flickr user dj venus) Unknown fixtures in Thailand (2) These fixtures are only found in Thailand. They have stainless steel square buttons with white illuminating halo, and Otis Series 1-style display with Kone KDS-like floor indicators. SigmaTH CallStation VanillaMoon.png|Sigma hall station with unknown fixtures in Thailand. SigmaTH CarStation VanillaMoon.png|Sigma car station with unknown fixtures in Thailand. SigmaTH CarIndicator VanillaMoon.png|Sigma car floor indicator with unknown fixtures in Thailand. Generic fixtures Sigma elevators often use generic fixtures like Dewhurst fixtures in Singapore and Hong Kong, normally using the US90-15 pushbuttons and vandal-resistant floor indicators (in Hong Kong only), and often Shanghai STEP. Dewhurst chassis are also providedIt means only indicators are in corresponding Sigma standard.. Some Sigma elevators in Thailand and Singapore also uses Shanghai STEP car stations and buttons. Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Dewhurst buttons on Sigma elevator. Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Dewhurst indicators on Sigma elevator. Dewhurst_indicator_on_Sigma_elevator_HK_(1).jpg|Another Dewhurst indicator (notice the two Sigma up hall lanterns). Generic SIGMA indicator.jpg|Sigma car station with generic LED indicator. SigmaTH CarStation CentraCentralStation Main.png|Sigma car station made by Shanghai STEP in Bangkok, Thailand. SigmaTH CarIndicator CentraCentralStation Main.png|Sigma car floor indicator made by Shanghai STEP in Bangkok, Thailand. Chimes and beeps From the early 2000s, Sigma use two chimes, which sounds once for upward and twice for downward. These chimes were originally introduced by LG Elevators in the very late 1990s. By mid 2000s, the chimes were modified to sound sharper than the original chimes[Retake 2 Sigma Bed Elevator at Kasih Ibu General Hospital, Bali (New Building)], and many elevators have newer chimes which consists of four stages chime for up travel and two stages chime for down travelSigma Traction Elevator at Best Western Resort Kuta, Bali. Some elevators also have low-pitched version of the original chimes.Sigma Traction Elevators at Grandmas Hotels Seminyak, Bali Sometime in the early 2010s, new version of both four and two stages chimes were introduced, which sounds very similar to SJEC elevators in China.Brand New Sigma Traction Elevator at Amaris Hotel Sunset Road, BaliSJEC MRL Elevator at Pop! Hotel Teuku Umar, Denpasar, Bali (Part 1) Since 2001, almost every Sigma elevators have beeping floor buttons when pressed. Nowadays this beep is rarely heard in newer Sigma elevators. However, Sigma elevators installed in the United States do not have floor button beep. Instead the beep is used as floor passing chime. See also *Otis *Sigma elevator *LG Elevator Fixtures Guide